Fire Starter and the Phoenix
by MrsGaara21692
Summary: Ace returns to the Moby Dick after the trail for the traitor goes cold, what happens next is for you to read and find out! Ace/Marco rated T just to be safe.


Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or any of its characters, if I did Luffy would have totally saved Ace. Now that I got the lawyers of my back on with the show!

**Fire Starter and the Phoenix**

**Ace's Pov**

Ace sighed as the Moby Dick came into view, he had been traveling throughout the Grand Line following that traitor, Teach's tail; when it had gone cold. His mind wondered to Alabasta when he ran into his little brother Luffy and the conversation they had, it was one of Luffy's more intelligent moments.

_*Flash Back*_

_ Luffy, sitting across from his brother in their camp site, just staring at him after Ace told him everything that had happen with the traitor and Thatch. Hmmm, not often that Luffy will look so serious, but I guess if anyone can understand me and this situation it would be him, thought Ace. _

_ "Nah, Ace?" Luffy started breaking him out of his thoughts. "I understand why you're chasing him and all, but what if that's what he wants?" Seeing the slightly dumbfounded look on  
>Ace's face, he finished his thought. "What if he wanted someone to fallow him for revenge?"<em>

_*Flash Back End*_

It seemed to be some kind of sign when the trail that had been so hot suddenly went cold. His little brother's voice of reason, which in itself disturbing Luffy and reason in one sentence. In the end he couldn't help but wonder if maybe Luffy had a point. He could hear the cheers and shouts of the crew from his waver. He puts his thoughts aside and grins, docking his waver he makes his way aboard to his family.

**Marco's Pov**

Shouts reverberated throughout the ship starting from the crow's nest to the deck below it. Marco raised an eyebrow at the commotion till he heard the jubilated shout "Ace is back!" A grin formed as he made his way over to where Ace docks his waver. Just as he gets to the railing a grinning Ace vaults onto the deck right in front of him. The young fire starter was noticeable startle by the rather close proximity to the older man, much to his amusement. With a soft blush Ace steps back, "yo, Marco how's it going?" Ace grins but Marco can see the conflict in the younger pirate's eyes. Before he can say anything though Ace's ambushed by the other commanders and dragged off to see pops. And as is tradition amongst the Whitebeard Pirates a party broke out in full force. This crew used any excuse they could find to party, what better one then the return of their brother. So Marco bided his time till he could get the pyro alone. Watching from a distance as Ace crowed and boasted about his baby brother Straw-hat Luffy.

**Ace's Pov**

Finally the party was winding down, mostly cause everyone was passed out. With a small smile a slightly tipsy Ace made his way to the back of the deck to watch the waves. He leaned against the rail but in his alcohol hazed mind he leaned too much and started to pitch forward over the side of the ship, before he could even catch himself a strong arm wrapped its way around his waist pulling him back against a warm chest. Looking over his shoulder with wide eyes he sees Marco with a concerned scowl on his face.

"Have too much to drink yoi?" Ace grinned a little, taking comfort in the mythical zoan's heat before shaking his head a little.

"Nah, you know I burn it off too quickly for alcohol to really affect me, but I might have been a bit tipsy not any more though that almost meeting with the sea woke me up!" Ace said with a laugh. Marco frowned lightly before asking,

"What's wrong Ace?" Ace looked up at him surprised. He opened his mouth to deny anything being wrong but one again the words of his little brother came back to him.

_*Flash Back*_

_Luffy laughs his signature laugh before saying, "talk to that Marco guy you keep mentioning. You know Ni-san I want you to be happy too, you deserve it! Shishishi!"_

_*Flash Back End*_

Ace pauses and turns around to look at the handsome phoenix, with a soft sigh he spoke, "I talked to Luffy about what happen with Thatch, and something he said got me thinking. What if he wanted me or any of us to chase after him? It's not that I don't want to catch him and make him pay for what he did to Thatch, but I'm not sure I can do it alone Marco, hunting down Teach… I just don't want to be alone anymore." The last part coming out as a soft whisper, but Marco heard it loud and clear. With a small smile the blonde pulled the younger brunette close to him and murmured into his ear,

"I've been waiting for you to say that yoi, As long as I'm here you'll never have to be alone Ace." And he sealed that promise with a kiss. Ace's eyes widened before quickly responding happy that the man he loved felt just as strongly for him and happy that he was no longer alone.

And boy was Teach surprised when it wasn't just a fire starter that found him but a phoenix as well!

Fin! I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
